Activated telematics units are often associated with an activation number (such as, e.g., a mobile dialing number, phone number, or the like), which enables the telematics unit to receive incoming calls from, e.g., a call center. In some instances, such as, e.g., at the expiration of a subscription agreement, the telematics unit is deactivated and the activation number is recycled. The telematics unit remains deactivated until it is reactivated. Reactivation of the telematics unit often entails, for example, the user having to call the call center from inside the vehicle and partake in a relatively timely reactivation procedure with one or more human and/or automated advisors.